


Time To Start A New

by Dochas_Archive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Frisk (Undertale) & Reader Are Related, M/M, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dochas_Archive/pseuds/Dochas_Archive
Summary: Why am I here, what brought me here, was it them? Maybe, I'm not sure, but this feels right no matter what others might say or think, I'm meant to be here for some reason
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Time To Start A New

All I could see was black, then a flash of light. The light was blinding, but I stare at it any way. My eyes adjusted to the light and I noticed that the light took shape, a golden four pointed star that shimmered a soft golden glow.

It gave off a warm and inviting aura that engulfed me into a hug similar to that of a mother hugging her child. This feeling was familiar, I don't know from where, but it felt nice.

I looked around and could see nothing, but an engulfing darkness. The only thing in this void was me and the four pointed star, at least as far as I could tell.

I was confused, I don't know where I am or who I even was. That thought quickly faded away once I heard a pinging sound. In front of me, above the star was both an empty bar and letters. A blinking single worded question in bold letters appeared above the bar, **"NAME?"**.

I don't know what came over me, but I put in the letters of a name, (Y/N).

The bar and letters faded away and a new question appeared.

**"IS THIS THE NAME YOU CHOOSE?"**

**>YES**

**>NO**

Beside yes was a small pixelated heart, I reached out to it, both "yes" and the heart blinked. Another ping flew through the air and everything vanished, my eyes fell closed and my body felt as though it was falling.

In the distance I could hear someone say, "Welcome to the Underground".


End file.
